The present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an air filtration and sterilization system for a fireplace.
Fireplaces have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. A fireplace may provide many benefits, including the creation of heat as well as an aesthetically-pleasing arrangement of flames, sounds, and smells. A fireplace is typically mounted in a wall of a structure and includes one or more air passages running into and out of the fireplace. The plurality of passages creates an air plenum system. A portion of the air plenum system typically includes one or more air intakes coupled to passages used to take room air, or air from the room in which the fireplace is disposed, and direct the room air through passages running adjacent to the combustion chamber. The room air is heated as it passes adjacent to the combustion chamber and is eventually exhausted through an air exhaust back into the room. One or more blowers may also be placed within the air plenum system to increase the circulation of room air through the fireplace. In this manner, the amount of heat delivered to a room may be significantly increased.
While the room air that is passed through the air plenum system is heated by the fireplace, no other conditioning of the air is typically done. However, the construction of modern homes and buildings cause rooms within them to act as sealed environments, and the air trapped in these rooms can become stale. Even worse than that, airborne contaminants such as allergens, viruses, dust, microorganisms, and other undesirable pollutants can become trapped in the air and circulated throughout the structure. The circulation of air through a fireplace can contribute to the distribution of these contaminants.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a fireplace that can provide the typical benefits of a fireplace, such as the creation and distribution of heat, while reducing or eliminating undesired airborne contaminants.
Generally, the present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an air filtration and sterilization system for a fireplace.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace including an air filtration system, the fireplace comprising an enclosure, at least one panel positioned relative to the enclosure to form a plenum system defining an air passage, a HEPA filter disposed within the plenum system, and a blower disposed within the plenum system to move air through the air passage, wherein the blower causes the air to pass through the HEPA filter to remove airborne contaminants from the air.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace including an air filtration system, the fireplace comprising an enclosure, at least one panel positioned relative to the enclosure to form a plenum system defining an air passage, a first filtration system disposed within the plenum system, a second filtration system disposed within the plenum system, and a blower disposed within the plenum system to move air through the air passage, wherein the blower causes the air to pass through the first and second filtration systems, and wherein the first and second filtration systems remove airborne contaminants from the air.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace including an air sterilization system, the fireplace comprising an enclosure, at least one panel positioned relative to the enclosure to form a plenum system defining an air passage, a blower disposed within the plenum system to move air through the air passage, and an air sterilization system disposed within the air passage for sterilizing the air passing through the plenum system.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace including an air sterilization system, the fireplace comprising an enclosure, at least one panel positioned relative to the enclosure to form a plenum system defining an air passage, an ultraviolet system disposed within the plenum system, the ultraviolet system including at least one ultraviolet light bulb configured to emit ultraviolet light, and a blower disposed within the plenum system to move air through the air passage and adjacent the ultraviolet system, wherein the ultraviolet light emitted by the ultraviolet system sterilizes airborne contaminants contained in the air.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to a method for filtering air passing through a plenum system of a fireplace including steps of: providing a first filtration system including a HEPA filter; positioning the first filtration system in the plenum system; providing a second filtration system including an ion generator; positioning the second filtration system in the plenum system; passing air through the first filtration system to remove airborne contaminants in the air; and dispersing negative ions into the air with the second filtration system to capture airborne contaminants.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method for sterilizing air passing through a plenum system of a fireplace including steps of: providing a channel system defining a channeled system of passages coupled to the plenum system, wherein the channeled system of passages are configured to slow the air passing through the channeled system of passages; positioning the channeled system of passages adjacent an enclosure of the fireplace; disposing an ultraviolet system in the plenum system; and passing air through the plenum system and adjacent the ultraviolet system to sterilize the air and through the plurality of passages to slow and heat the air, thereby further sterilizing the air.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a fireplace including an air filtration system and an air sterilization system, the fireplace comprising an enclosure, at least one panel positioned relative to the enclosure to form a plenum system defining an air passage, means for filtering air circulated through the air passage, and means for sterilizing the air circulated through the air passage.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and describing embodiments of the invention, the invention is not limited to use in such embodiments.